


Dark Horse

by Biekewieke



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Dominant Rey, Dreams, F/M, Force Bond, Frustration, Giving in to inner desires, It's all about the smut, Love/Hate, Mortal Enemies to Lovers, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Visions, secret meetings, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biekewieke/pseuds/Biekewieke
Summary: Rey starts having dreams.Wild, redhot and uninhibited dreams.Dreams that embody her passionate nature.Dreams that make no sense.Dreams that leave her edgy and frustrated.What would happen if she explores them and takes the lead?





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created for the Reylo Fic Rec Songfic event, and was based off of Katy Perry's "Dark Horse". 
> 
> To me, it's a very dark song, filled with longing, sexual desire and possessiveness.  
> I tried my best to incorporate those traits in this fic.  
> As a result: 
> 
> SMUT ALERT!!!! 
> 
> If you do not enjoy smut - explicit smut - please refrain from reading this, as it's all about the smut...  
> I think the song calls for it, and I enjoyed going outside of my own comfort zone, but if you don't enjoy reading smut, this won't be your cup of tea.  
> You have been warned ;p 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to express my deepest love and appreciation for the beautiful authors of the Reylo Fic Rec Chatgroup, who have been my greatest support and guidance through this process. Thank you for your sweet words and multiple sprints, and the encouragement I needed to keep going, no matter what!  
> And also great love and a massive thank you to my Reylo Bestie, my sweet Silmea. Thank you for always being there for me! 
> 
> X  
> B

**_ Dark Horse _ **

 

Rey sat down in the shadow of a large leafy tree in the middle of a forest on Takodana, cross-legged and eyes closed. It was her meditation spot, the place she could find the balance within herself again after a long day.

Today had been stressful.

The leaders of the Resistance had gotten into a fight over this new base once again. Some of them insisted on finding another planet to launch a new base, saying that Takodana was too risky. Leia and Poe insisted that this was the safest place they could be right now, since the First Order had no reason to believe that they would return to a place that the First Order had already decimated once. The discussion had grown heated and it had taken a lot of debate and diplomacy to calm both sides enough to see reason and focus on the more pressing matters at hand.

But that was not the main reason to have Rey so stressed out.

_It had happened again._

She was being plagued by the same dream over and over again.

Night after night, she went through the exact same motions, experiencing the same thing time and time again. It was exhausting and frustrating and was starting to slowly but surely drain her. And she needed to find out what it was trying to tell her.

So here she sat, alone in the forest, trying to find her balance in the Force and trying to calm her mind in vain.  
The moment she closed her eyes, the dream flashed before her closed lids again.  


_Rey found herself standing in that throne room after the fight with the Praetorian Guards, destruction all around her._  
Ben was staring at her from across the large chamber, the most intense look in his eyes she’d ever seen.  
Only, instead of running towards the magnifier, she simply remained where she was.  
Her entire body trembled, remnants of the adrenalin of the fight and the thrill of anticipation.  
  
Rey watched as Ben crossed the distance between them slowly, like a predator stalking his prey.  
He stood before her, larger than life, close enough to touch. Only a hair’s breadth away. He looked at her as if she were the answer to all his dreams, as if she were a feast and he was starving. 

_He spoke, his voice so low she could feel it vibrate in her womb.  
“Rey.”_

_She watched as he did that sweet thing with his lips again, pursing them, biting on the inside. It made her long to bite them herself. Then he reached out without any hesitation at all. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him._

_Rey moaned the instant his mouth covered hers. The tenderness she had glimpsed in him before was nowhere to be found as his mouth devoured hers, in a wild dance of lips, teeth and tongue.  
They had fought this for too long and now they gave in gladly. _

_Rey shoved her hands in his hair, pulling his face even closer, pressing herself against him as tightly as their clothing allowed. Ben bent slightly and slid his arm beneath her behind. Without warning, he lifted her up to straddle his hips and she clasped her thighs around him instinctively. Together they took a few steps without direction. He ended up kneeling down in the middle of the debris, placing her on the floor gently, only to continue his rough onslaught on her senses. The acrid scent of smoke and blood hung heavily in the air, but they didn’t care. Their senses were on red alert, their focus on nothing but each other._

_Amidst the rubble and destruction, they tore at each other’s clothes and ended up having wild, angry, desperate sex on the throne room floor. She felt complete in his arms, as if it were the only place in the world she had ever been anything. Right before she reached her climax, she would wake up_.  


  
Every.  
Single.  
Time.  
It left her feeling shaken. Frustrated. Angry.  
_Unsated…_  
  
Rey kept analyzing the dream, wondering what it meant. But at the end of the day, she didn’t have much to analyze.

She _knew._

It was her deepest, darkest secret.  
She had wanted Ben to want her more than he wanted the power.  
She had wanted to have the courage to choose him over all else.  
Rey wanted _him_.

And she was ashamed of it. Because it made her feel guilty. So, she trudged through her daily routine, irritated beyond reason. The more time passed, the worse it got.

It didn’t help that Ben kept pushing against the barriers she’d pulled up either.  
At least once a day, Rey would feel him brush up against their connection, would feel him reaching out to her. Sometimes deliberate, sometimes accidental or instinctively. It confused her and angered her at the same time. She would shove him out, deny him access to a connection that had been theirs alone. An intimacy unlike any other.

But by refusing to save her friends, he had chosen his path. And Rey could not forgive him for that. Not when she’d had such hope. So despite the longing deep inside her, Rey had severed all contact, ignoring him and refusing to let him get through her defenses ever again. She would not fall for him again!

 

 

But that night was different.

Once sleep overtook her, she succumbed to her dreams once more. She felt a strange sensation cloud her senses, familiar and strange, but oh so comfortable. She was ready to go back to her dreams. She felt… _prepared_.

Only this time, her dream was no longer the same.. _._

_Instead of the throne room, Rey found herself in a dark chamber. The dark grey durasteel walls shone eerily. The lighting was so feeble, it was hard to distinguish anything. It seemed like a high end training dojo.  
Suddenly, she sensed a presence. _

_Him._

_Rey turned and found herself standing face to face with the man who had made her life into a living hell. Since parting ways on Crait, she had been in Limbo, torn between worlds, ripped apart by emotions that were too confusing and too risky to explore._

_His dark eyes glinted dangerously, and he stepped closer without speaking._

_Rey felt her anger spark.  
How dare he! After all he had put them through, how dare he approach her like this!_

_When Ben stood in front of her, so close that if she took a deep breath her breasts would brush his chest, he stopped. He was still staring into her eyes intently, his gaze never wavering.  
What she saw reflected in those depths, mirrored her own feelings. _

_Anger. Fury. Pain. Heat. Lust._

_A single syllable escaped his lips, the sound nothing more than a low rumble that reverberated through her entire body. It made her blood course through her body feverishly and heat pool between her legs._

_“Rey.”_

_That single word did something to her. Profoundly. Rey could do nothing but react.  
She shoved him with all her might. He stumbled back only a step or two, then found his footing once more. Rey reached for her lightsaber, igniting it instantly. She was breathing hard, harsh loud breaths drawn in through clenched teeth. _

_“Where am I?” She bit out._

_Was it a play of the lighting or did he frown for a second?_

_“This is my training room.”_

_“Why am I here?” Rey answered quickly. Her nerves were making her stomach flutter. She hadn’t seen him so clearly since that day on the Supremacy, and he looked better than ever. This was a dream. Just a different version of the other one. It had to be._

_“Because you choose to be.”_

_Now it was her time to frown._

_“Why would I choose to be here, with you?” she bit back._

_He pursed his lips and tilted his head. Rey swore she saw humor glinting in those dark, fathomless eyes._

_“Because you miss me.”_

_She growled and attacked. He ignited his lightsaber in a flash and blocked her attack. He merely defended himself, but Rey…_

_Rey was feral, using this dream opportunity to rid herself of the anger and rage and hurt that had been bubbling up inside of her ever since their escape on Crait. She kept coming at him, time and time again, her movements more cohesive and intentional than that first time they had fought together. But Ben was still far better trained than she was, and he anticipated her every move. And that made her even angrier._

_Rey launched at him again, her blow making his arms tremble with the force of it.  
Fortified and encouraged by her tiny success, she continued with even more determination. Rey swung her lightsaber high and low, with far less grace than him, but she nicked him on the upper arm, where she had once wounded him before. _

_That was her opening._

_Rey swung her lightsaber in that typical move of his, twirling as she did so. She had the element of surprise working for her, and she knocked his weapon from his hand. She watched as his eyes widened in shock, then lifted her foot to kick him square in the chest, much as she had back then on Starkiller Base. And just like then, he went down on his back._

_Only this time, Ben was far less wounded and far less emotionally unstable. He hooked his boots around her ankle and brought her down with him. Rey landed on top of him, the breath knocked out of her by the impact._

_She quickly pushed up on her hands, hovering over him. Fury flashed hotly in her eyes, until she saw the expression on his face. Ben looked at her with open admiration. As if she were the most glorious creature he had ever seen. Rey noticed his hands had settled on her hips._

_This was a dream. Her dream. It had to be. She could do whatever she wanted…_

_Without thinking, Rey grabbed his neck – as he had so often done to her in her other dream – and pulled him up towards her. Without any hesitation, she pressed her mouth to his in a searing kiss, burying her other hand in his hair, pulling it gently._

_Ben let her take control, complying as she urged him to open his mouth so she could deepen the kiss further. Her tongue brushed his and he moaned loudly as he met her stroke per stroke. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, her chest crushed against his.  
He shuddered in her arms as she sucked hard on his bottom lip, biting it gently and laving it with her tongue. _

_Rey impatiently tugged at his belt, trying to find the easiest way to unbuckle the offensive thing. When it clicked open, she sighed into his mouth with relief._

_Ben murmured her name over and over again as his hands roamed her back and tangled in her hair, pulling the rubber band that held it together. He pushed her tunic off her shoulders at the same time she tried to pull his over his head. Rey fumbled, and he ended up breaking the kiss and pulling it over his head himself. As soon as he’d thrown it aside, Rey’s lips were on his chest. His breathing hitched, and he found himself gasping for air as she started to suck his nipples. He lost his balance. He fell backwards into a never-ending abyss of pleasure, looking up at her with adoration on his face.  
Rey took advantage of the situation and straddled his hips, she rotated her pelvis against his groin slowly. She pinned his hands next to his head and did not miss the glimpse of surprise and wicked pleasure in his eyes. _

_As she dipped her head and let her tongue trail along the scar she had given him, Ben let out a fierce growl low in his throat. He was trembling with desire. For her. The fact that she could make this strong, powerful warrior tremble beneath her filled her with a sense of pride and something else.  
He wanted to push her over unto her back, but she pinned him in place with the Force. _

_“Not this time.” Rey whispered vehemently, baring her teeth and grinding her hips against his pelvis again. His eyes all but rolled back into his head at the sensations the friction caused. When he looked at her again, his eyes were heavy lidded._

_“I am at your mercy.” He whispered and looked up at her with honesty and expectation._

_Rey smiled coyly and rolled her hips against him again as she murmured something that sounded like ‘That’s a good boy’. She kissed and licked and sucked his chest and neck until Ben was shaking almost violently beneath her. When he couldn’t stand anymore, he begged her in a small voice._

_“Rey, please?”_

_His breath came out in short bursts, his chest heaving as he tried in vain to keep his desire for her under control. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was begging a nothing, a no one. He wanted her. Just her. And after this, he would want only her._

_It made her smile._

_Rey lifted her own tunic over her head, agonizingly slow. When it was off, she slowly removed her chest wraps, enjoying the way Ben’s gaze glazed over and his eyes followed her every movement.  
When she was left bare-chested staring down at him and witnessed his breathing become even shallower than before, she felt a surge of power not even the Force could give her. _

_She felt like a goddess of the ancient times, from one of the stories she’d read. She felt like Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, who demanded to be worshipped by this knight beneath her. It was a powerful drug, like the strongest of powers._

_Like Magic…_

_Rey slowly unstraddled him, making sure to scrape her nails across his stomach. He shivered, and she saw goosebumps rise along his pale chest and strong arms. She silently laid down beside him and removed her pants until she was stretched out completely naked at his side. She looked up at him from beneath lidded eyes as she whispered two simple words._

_“Take me.”_

_Ben made quick work of his own trousers and did as she asked.  
As his hands and mouth and tongue worshipped her body with undeniable tenderness and adoration – not to mention an extreme sense of urgency – something started building deep inside her. As Rey felt his manhood pulse at her entrance, she felt her desire coil tighter and tighter until she could no longer stand it. _

_“Now!” she cried out, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling his lips back to hers. As he kissed her senseless, he tilted his hips and pushed inside her with one strong thrust.  
She cried out in mindless delight as her body stretched and relaxed around him, then laughed at the sheer beauty of their bodies merging at last. _

_Every thrust, every tilt of his hips drove her further and further towards something she didn’t know but welcomed more than she ever had anything in her life. As Ben continued to grind and push his pelvis against hers in a rhythm that matched the beating of her heart, she started to mumble unintelligible things, sweet nothings and words of encouragement. She even started pleading at a certain point._

_Ben did the same, moaning and groaning and chanting her name over and over. Rey started raining kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his shoulders and anywhere else she could reach. Their rhythm grew faster, intense, and she felt as if the Force itself approved of what they were doing. Because suddenly, without warning, that tightness inside her shattered into a million pieces and all the tension exploded into thousands and thousands of brightly colored prisms behind her closed her eyes. Rey felt her inner muscles clamp down on him and heard his hoarse cry as he arched his back. She felt him spill his seed deep inside her, felt him twitch within the tightness of her inner walls. The sensation only increased her own pleasure and the high she was on was drawn out by it._

_Ben collapsed on top of her, kissing her temple and drawing lazy circles on her sweat slickened skin. He was heavy, but the weight was actually pleasant._

_She turned her head to look at him and there was a strange glow in his eyes. Not unfamiliar, but definitely stronger than she had ever seen before._  
The connection chose that moment to break off abruptly.  
  
This time when she woke up, she felt completely disorientated. Rey sat up in bed and looked for him. It had felt so real…

She was indeed naked, but her clothes were simply next to her bed, not thrown haphazardly around as she remembered doing in her dream. She jumped out of bed, but nothing indicated that last night had in fact been anything other than a dream. Completely confused, Rey took a deep breath and reached for the canteen of water next to her bed. Once she had had her fill of water, she settled down beneath her covers again and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Rey found herself waking up to a better mood than she had in days. She got ready for the day ahead of her.

Breakfast was first, followed by tinkering on the shuttles and X-wings, meeting with the Resistance board, then lunch, then meditation, then train her shapes and techniques, then more meditation, then supper, then shower and off to bed.

It wasn’t much, but it was her daily routine now.

Several times during that day, Rey felt _him_ trying to reach out.  
She put him out of her head resolutely, thinking he would not ruin her first good day in weeks.  
Trudging through the day was taxing and when she finally crawled into bed, sleep came easily.

Once more, she drifted off, down into the dreamworld.

_Once again, things seemed different from her original dream._

_She felt that same sensation from last time crawl over her, felt it nestle deep inside. The memory of the last time she felt this powerful was still very much at the forefront of her mind._

_She walked down a dark corridor, following her instincts to a place for reasons she didn’t understand._  
Double doors opened automatically, and she found herself entering the throne room on the Supremacy once more.  
But something was different.  
An eerie silence hung in the air. There were no guards, there was no fire, no scent of smoke or blood. Snoke’s corpse wasn’t anywhere to be found, nothing seemed destroyed.  
She ignited her lightsaber out of habit, preparing herself for the worst. 

_She heard a sound to her left and quickly turned towards it, her lightsaber ready to strike.  
But the sight that greeted her, left her frowning in confusion. _

_“Ben?” She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper._

_“Rey!” He said, and quickly got off the throne he had been sitting on._

_He was dressed differently today. He still wore his customary black, but it was more formal. The fabric seemed softer, silk or satin perhaps. His big black boots polished to shine like a mirror. A long black cape was attached to his shoulders with large silver clips, encrusted with red crystals. His luscious hair was arranged just so, and on that glorious crop rested a silver crown with the same red crystals. He looked like an emperor, a true ruler._

_His hand instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but he did not draw it.  
He took a few steps towards her and she felt her anger surge once more. The sight of him, all decked out like royalty… _

_His words rung in her ears. ‘You have no place in this story, you come from nothing. You’re nothing.’ To be faced with him this way, it made her painfully aware of her own lineage – or lack thereof…_

_“I knew you were going to come to me. I…” Ben started, but he was interrupted by Rey’s angry growl._

_With all the rage she had in her, all the pain she had because of this man; all her crushed hopes and dreams bundled into one huge ball of anger and frustration; Rey screamed at him._

_She lifted her hand and much to both her and his surprise, blue lightning escaped her hand. It found its way to him, bringing him down to his knees before her.  
Blinded with rage, she advanced on him slowly. _

_Ben screamed out in agony, convulsing on the floor before her, and some sick twisted part of her felt immensely satisfied at bringing him that pain. To make him pay for what he did, just as she had once told him she would._

_He called out her name and it jarred her from her destructive daydream. Rey let up the lightning she hadn’t even known she was capable of creating._

_Gone were his crown and his impeccable hair. His lip was bleeding, probably from biting it as the spasms wracked through him. His eyes were haunted as he looked up at her, but he said nothing._

_“You deserved it. All of it. More, even.” Rey spat, venom lacing her voice._

_She watched as he swallowed and sighed deeply. But Ben surprised her._

_“I know.”_

_His easy admission made her grit her teeth. Rey clamped her molars down so hard she felt as if they would break._

_“Get up.” She hissed and watched with mild surprise as he did exactly as she asked. He stumbled a little, clearly weakened from the lightning she’d used on him._

_Ben looked down at her and she saw no malice there. Only regret and admiration._

_“You used blue lightning.” He whispered._

_“Yes, I did.” She snarled._

_His eyes grew a little heavy lidded as he looked at her face with curiosity._

_“That’s a Dark Sider trait.”_

_His eyes were weaving that spell on her again. Suddenly, she heard Luke’s voice in her head again. ‘You opened yourself up to the Dark Side for a pair of pretty eyes.’  
Rey swallowed and felt her rage soar again. _

_“And?”_

_She watched as he seemed tempted to smile but was able to hold back just in time._

_“I never quite got the hang of it.” He said quietly. His gaze lowered to her lips as he stepped up to her. “Maybe I need a teacher.” His eyes then met hers once more, and they were downright smoldering._

_Desire flashed through her, more powerful than ever before. She knew his touch now, better than she knew her own. Knew the pleasure he could bring. Instinctively, she knew he was the only one who could. And she wanted it._

_Rey pushed against his chest and he took several steps back. She repeated this until the back of his knees hit the throne and he fell into it without grace. He looked up at her expectantly._

_“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Rey whispered through clenched teeth, as she picked at the wrap around her arm absently._

_He sat there, and she could see his chest rise and fall faster and faster. He ground out a ‘yes’, the sound hoarse and rough._

_Rey felt that same power from the other night course through her. She was a Goddess. She was capable of anything. She would make this emperor bow at her feet._

_“Do you dare to do this, Ben? You’d better choose carefully. Cause once you’re mine, there’s no going back.”_

_She hissed the words, slowly, deliberately, and they came out seductive despite the warning that snaked through them. She watched as a shiver raked through him, watched as his eyes grew dark and fathomless. She loomed over him for once, as he sat there, an emperor on his throne.  
Ben swallowed again and pursed his lips in that way that always found a way underneath her skin. _

_“Yes.” He croaked._

_Rey slowly unbound her left arm wrap, until there was nothing but a narrow strip of cloth left.  
She stepped up between his legs and felt her pride surge as he swallowed hard and looked up at her with eyes full of apprehension and anticipation. His hands clenched the arm rests of the throne, gripping them like a vise. _

_“Close your eyes.” She whispered and once again, he did exactly as she asked without question.  
She wrapped the strip of cloth around his face, blindfolding him with it. _

_Rey noticed his breathing stutter, could feel his every emotion through the Bond she had kept closed for so long. But now his every sensation and every feeling came crashing into her.  
And he wasn’t scared at all, despite her power. The feeling of his total devotion made her smile like a loth cat. _

_Rey removed his cape and his tunic. Left him sitting on that throne, bare-chested and blindfolded. And to her dismay, he looked even more like a leader than with his ornate suit.  
She unwrapped her second arm wrap and used it to bind his hands together above his head to the throne. _

_When she was done, there was nowhere he could go. Unless he used the Force to break free from his bindings, he would be helpless. And she sensed he was exactly where he wanted to be._

_Rey started her assault on his senses then, determined to show him that she was the real warrior here. That she was the strong one. That she was the more powerful of the two._

_She kissed his lip, breaking the barely healed flesh again with her teeth. Ben let out a low hiss and groaned as if she had provided him with the most pleasurable administration ever._

_The taste of his blood on her lips was a heady thing, not something she would have ever thought she’d enjoy._

_But this was her dream, this was her fantasy, and she could do and like whatever she wanted._  
And Ben…  
Ben would let her do whatever she wanted to. 

_She slowly drew her tongue over his lip and felt another strong surge of power as he parted his lips with a soft gasp. Rey kissed him then, deep and thoroughly and it had them shaking with red-hot desire._

_She rained kisses on his neck, his shoulders, his chest, at the same time she let her hands explore his skin. She closed her lips over his nipple and he almost jumped up from the throne. Her fingers traveled down his abdomen, making his muscles twitch. Rey unbuckled his belt and took her sweet time unzipping his pants. She freed his manhood of that tight restraint and wrapped her hands around him, applying the slightest pressure._

_Ben gasped loudly, and that gasp soon turned into a low moan as her lips closed around him._  
He cried out her name and it made her smile. Her determination to make him pay for his mistakes, to make him realize what he was missing out on because of his choices, drove her on.  
She swirled her tongue around the tip, and then took more of him in her mouth. She started a slow rhythm, intent on driving him out of his mind. 

_Ben was making desperate little sounds in the back of his throat. All the while, he was mumbling sweet nothings, was chanting her name. Through their Bond, she could sense his desire, his desperation, his urge to use the Force to free himself and make love to her. But he tamped it down because she wanted this._

_He yielded._

_The notion made her giddy. This was her dream. She made up the rules, she was in control, she was the one who decided their fate._

_She reached up and untied his hands but kept his blindfold on. Ben seemed hesitant to act on his instincts, instead he seemed to be waiting for her to give him permission to touch her.  
Rey removed her clothing and stepped up to him, standing between his legs. Even with him seated, they were almost face to face. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. _

_“Touch me.”_

_And he did.  
He touched her everywhere, kissing every inch of her skin. He knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it and she could only be grateful for their Bond right now. _

_When she could no longer stand it, Rey turned around and kneeled on the throne. She guided him towards her and when he entered, she cried out with pure pleasure. She welcomed the sensation of his body merging with hers, felt that familiar stretch._

_She felt whole again._

_Passion overtook them, their rhythm fast and hard and angry. Violent almost. Driven by something they didn’t understand, with a need neither of them wanted to examine, it didn’t take long before they were lost in a mind-blowing climax. Ben shuddered and collapsed unto her back, drawing her into a desperate embrace as he whispered her name._

_The dream faded out and she found herself in her bed, dripping with sweat and her breathing labored.  
Sleep was a long time coming. _

 

  
  
The day that followed was fairly uneventful.

Rey went through the motions of her routine, just as she did every other day. But she found herself wondering about something: the lack of frustration.

It was strange to realize in the middle of working on one of the speeders that they had found on a deserted site a few miles south of their base, that she wasn’t nearly as frustrated as she had been these past few weeks.

Even Rose, Poe and Finn seemed to notice. They risked talking to her more often again, Poe had even picked up his flirting again, harmless as it was.

Rey crawled into bed that night, smiling and feeling better than she had in a long time.  
She sighed deeply and let that now familiar sensation flood through her.  
It wasn’t long before she felt herself wrapped up in that delightful warmth again, that comfortable feeling of being completely at ease.

Rey soon found herself in her dreamworld again.

_To her surprise, she seemed to be in her own room this time.  
Ben was sitting on the chair next to her bed, hands dangling between his legs. _

_“Rey.”_

_Her name sounded like a sigh of relief on his lips. As if he had been waiting for her…_

_Without thinking, she got off the bed and reached for him, instantly covering his mouth with her own.  
She kissed him as if she were starving. Rey crawled on his lap and buried her hands in his hair, reveling in the feel of those silken threads sliding through her fingers. _

_“Ben.”_

_She sighed deeply._  
She thought he was about to say something, but it didn’t matter. He was here, in her dreams, and he was all hers. In her dreams, there was no Resistance, no First Order, no Last Jedi, no Supreme Leader.  
Just the two of them, nothing more. 

_Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, until he seemed to give in to this feeling that was wreaking havoc on their emotions. His hands came up to cup her jaw and he angled her face so he could slant his lips over hers better._

_They kissed as if their lives depended on it._

_When passion rose too high to fight, Rey simply unfastened Ben’s trousers and straddled him. When he was about to object, she simply captured his lips once more and sunk into him as deep as she could, starting a rhythm that had them crazy in an instant.  
Release came fast and hard and they clung to each other until their breathing returned to normal. _

_Ben simply got up off the chair and crossed the small distance to the bed. He carefully laid her down and joined her on the small cot. He pulled her close and nuzzled the side of her neck, making her sigh with contentment. He was about to say something when she stopped him._

_“Don’t ruin this, Solo.”_  
  


She woke up the next morning, feeling even more confused than before.

These new dreams were so realistic they messed with her head. Because Rey instinctively searched for him upon waking and felt mild panic when Ben wasn’t next to her.

It was confusing and strange, and she didn’t know what to think of it. She found herself daydreaming more and more, found herself unfocused during her meditation sessions.

These new and confounding dreams did not stop. Over the next three weeks, they happened every single night.

They became even more intense, and she became more and more demanding in them.  
Rey was discovering a side of herself she hadn’t quite acknowledged before.

 _She had quite the penchant for the Dark Side._  
She had always known as much, but she chose the Light Side with purposeful intent every time.

But not in her dreams, it seemed.

In these dreams she spent with Ben, she pushed the limits time after time. She was always in charge, always in control. She crossed lines and went outside of her own comfort zone. Ben always complied, always went along, no matter what she desired of him.

To her astonishment, there was a new extra element to her dreams.  
An intimacy, a tenderness she had thought impossible between them ever again, had returned. Instead of having angry, cathartic sex, they were starting to make love in her dreams.

A very disconcerting thought, indeed…

On one specific afternoon, three weeks after that first different dream had occurred, she was sitting outside in the shade of that grand tree, far from the base.

Rey came here when she needed solitude, when she needed to think.

She tried to analyze her dreams, tried to analyze her feelings. Rey realized that despite her best intentions, despite her anger and her disappointment, she still cared for Ben Solo.  
Very deeply.

She felt it then, that gentle prickling sensation in the back of her neck, the trembling in her stomach.  
She heard the crunch of leaves, a twig snapping. Someone was coming.

Rey opened her eyes with a start and turned to get up when suddenly, there he was. As if conjured by her very thoughts.

 _Kylo Ren._  
Ben Solo.  
In the flesh… 

She was stunned into silence for a second or two before her anger took over again.

“How did you get through?” Rey asked.

“It was easy enough. Your defenses were down.”

She bared her teeth as she bit out her words.

“Get out. I don’t want you here.”

He got a strange expression on his face. As if he wanted to say but was trying really hard to refrain from doing so.

“We need to talk.”

She made a face and turned away, taking a few steps.

“Unless you want to talk about surrendering to the Resistance, I have nothing to discuss with you.”

His next words made her freeze in her tracks.

“Why do you keep summoning me then?”

Rey turned in slow motion, facing him once again.

“What are you talking about?”

Anxiety pooled in the pit of her stomach, a strong sense of foreboding taking over and making her feel dizzy and light-headed. Ben took a few steps in her direction. His eyes held hers in a steady, intense gaze.

“When I reach for you, you keep me out, closing off our Force Bond during the day. But when night falls, _you_ are the one who reaches out to _me._ ”

He searched her face and must have seen the beginnings of sheer terror in her features. And then he surprised her.

_He smiled._

Just the smallest tilt of the corners of his mouth, barely enough to call it a smile, but when it came from this man, it definitely met the criteria.

Realization dawned on her slowly.  
_Those dreams weren’t just dreams._

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now leave,” Rey said haughtily and turned once more.

“I must say, you surprise me.”

That caught her attention again, and even though her every instinct told her to flee while she still had a chance, her feet stopped moving on their own volition.

“I didn’t expect you to be able to go so…” Ben’s voice trailed off and she looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze. Once their gaze was locked, he continued in a voice so low, it reminded her of all those delicious, wicked dreams she’d been having.

“Dark.”

His dark eyes bore into hers and memories flashed between them, hot and wild and demanding.  
Rey felt her body respond and felt his own anticipation build through their Bond.

She narrowed her eyes at him, anger at his arrogance filling her with the determination to fight this.  
But he surprised her once again. He took several steps towards her and faced her head-on. His eyes caressed her face almost tenderly.

She felt embarrassment tint her cheeks, but she also refused to cower in front of him.  
Rey took a deep breath, both to fortify herself and to give herself some extra time.

“You have no idea just how dark I can go.” She said, venom lacing her voice. “And if I decide to come after you, you should be prepared. Because I know I’m capable of anything and everything. And you don’t want to make me your enemy.”

Much to her dismay, instead of anger or fear or whatever she had expected from him, she saw something far more dangerous reflected in that onyx gaze.

_Anticipation._

A single shiver ran up and down her spine, threatening to make her resilience crumble.

“Oh, trust me, Rey,” Ben whispered as he took another few steps, halting mere inches from her, forcing her to tilt her head to keep looking into his eyes, “I know _exactly_ what I’m getting myself into.”

There was such a double edge to his words, so much implication injected in his tone, that it made her tremble. The very sensation made her clamp down her molars.

“That’s just the thing, isn’t it?” Rey whispered back vehemently. “I did trust you. And look where that got me.”

Her glare was accusing, and he averted his gaze. Ben made a small movement with his head and she thought she heard him scoff. He looked up again and there was arrogance in his features.

“I look forward to seeing you again tonight.” Again, that hint of a smile toyed at the corners of his mouth.

It enraged Rey so much she drew her lightsaber and launched at him, but the connection chose that moment to fade out, and she was left swinging into thin air.

Rey remained standing there for a few more moments, trying to get her breathing to return to normal, to get her heart rate to slow down once more.

The man got under her skin. It wouldn’t do.

Now that she realized that her dreams were not just dreams, she felt dread weigh her down.  
_The things she had done…_

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
It would not happen again tonight. Not now that she knew. She would be able to resist giving in to that temptation.

She was on edge the rest of the day.  
Less than pleasant company.  
Poe and Finn avoided her, the scowl on her face indication that she was to be left alone. Even Rose stayed away from her. She felt their curious stares, but whenever she lifted her gaze to them, they would quickly pretend to be busy.

When Rey returned to her room that night, she was very reluctant. She showered and made sure to wear multiple layers as she crawled into bed. It took her longer to fall asleep, her nerves making it hard to let go.

When she finally did, it was blissfully quiet for the longest time. But then she woke to find herself lying in her own bed, Ben sitting at the end. He wasn’t looking at her, his head hung low and he seemed tired.

She jumped up and eyed him warily.

“Relax Rey.” He muttered softly, not even looking up as he spoke. “This isn’t about me. It never was.”

She frowned at his words.

“What is that supposed to mean?” her voice sounded terribly uptight.

Ben sighed and lifted his head, his hair hanging over his forehead, concealing most of his eyes.

“This is about you. Just you.”

The way he said those words reminded her of their very first Force Bond connection.  
_Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you._

Rey felt her cheeks heat and was infinitely grateful for the darkness that surrounded them.

“This is about what you want.” He continued softly.

“And what do I want then?” Rey asked belligerently.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” He said so softly she had to strain to hear.

Ben turned a little on the bed, tilting his head so he could face her easier. He studied her for a long moment. She felt him tentatively reach out through their Bond, and she immediately blocked him. Disappointment was written all over his face at the rejection of that intimate connection between them, but he didn’t say a single word.

Rey felt something blossom in her soul, something she hadn’t expected. An closeness she had tried to ignore, and a boldness she would normally never embrace.

“If what you’re saying is true, if I’m the one calling to you, then why do you so easily comply?”

She shifted, tucking her feet under her and sitting on her knees as she lifted her chin and continued in a stern voice.

“You honestly expect me to believe that the mighty Kylo Ren would come running at the beck and call from a nobody from nowhere? I’m sorry, but we both know I don’t.”

Rey watched as he flinched at the mention of his alias, watched his Adam’s apple bob as she threw his own words back in his face.

She couldn’t explain why she felt a twinge of regret and guilt for doing that, but she did.

Ben sighed deeply.

“Then don’t.”

It was a simple line. Hardly any intonation. But it made her wonder.

“Prove it.” She said softly.

His head came up and his eyes met hers. Surprise and even shock were reflected in those dark depths, glittering brightly in the single shaft of moonlight that shone through the tiny window.

“What?”

The single word sounded revoltingly loud in the quiet of night, like a blastershot.

“I said: prove it. If you would really respond to my every beck and call, prove it.”

Ben’s lips pursed and he kept swallowing hard. His expression was unreadable. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded rough and hoarse, as if he’d swallowed a fistful of Jakku sand.

“How?”

It was her turn to be slightly shocked. She had to think fast.

“Meet with me. Alone.” Rey said, unsure why she had chosen that particular request.

Again, Ben surprised her.

“Where? And when?”

Rey drew in a deep breath. She hadn’t expected him to respond like this. She had expected laughter, ridicule, mockery. Not these curt and calculated answers, giving her the impression that he was eager to do as she bid.

“Where it all started.” She said curtly. “Takodana. Maz’s cantina’s ruins. Tomorrow, at sunset.”

A shadow passed over his angular features as he seemingly made calculations in his head, but after a few seconds he nodded briskly.

“I’ll be there.”

“Alone.” Her voice was insistent.

“Alone.” He said softly, barely audible.

His eyes roamed her face slowly, then lingered on her lips.  
She watched as he pursed his. Her heartbeat picked up as her body seemed to respond instinctively.  
It angered her that it did, hurt her on some deep, incomprehensible level. It betrayed her so easily, just like so many other things in her life had.  She nodded and then forcefully severed their connection.

Rey let her shoulders sag in the privacy of her room, now that she was alone again. And as she buried her face in her hands, she wondered what on earth she had done. She had invited her mortal enemy to their new base.

If anyone found out, she would be in big trouble.

It took her way too long to fall asleep again, and even then her sleep was fitful.  
She woke up before sunrise, strained to meditate in an attempt to rid herself of this restlessness.

She got in the fresher and tried to scrub the memories from her skin.  
They made her uncomfortable now, knowing that her dreams were not dreams.  
That she had in fact been reaching out to him subconsciously, that she had let him see the deepest, darkest part of her soul. That she had shown him how close she danced to that edge, how easy it would be to give in.

It was her weakness, and now he knew.

He could use that to his advantage if he wanted to…

But why hadn’t Ben spoken up? Why had he done whatever she had wanted him to without protest? Without any qualms? He had surrendered to her in so many ways…

Her cheeks were aflame as images of what she had done flashed before her closed lids.  
She took a deep fortifying breath and allowed the water to pelt down on her head. Rey wished it could wash away her shame as easily.

When she realized she was wasting precious water - something she would probably never grow accustomed to having plentiful – she shut the fresher off and started to dry herself off.

Her mind kept jumping around, restless and infuriating. She got dressed with jerky movements, angry at herself for being unable to get it out of her head.

Rey needed to be cool and level. She needed to have her wits about her. If she played her cards right, she could possibly even instigate peace between the First Order and the Resistance. Or at least clear the pathway to peace negotiations.

She went to the mess hall and got her breakfast. She noticed Poe, Rose and Finn sitting at a table at the far end. They waved her over, but she shook her head, indicating she’d rather spend this breakfast alone. Rey took her platter to a small table near a window and tried her best to stay focused on eating without overthinking her current predicament.

She managed.  
Barely.

She finished her meal feeling slightly better and with a new sense of completion started the rest of her routine. She still needed to finish working on the speeder they had found. It was old, but still had potential.

Rey went down to the hangar where the shuttle was parked and tinkered on it for most of the morning. She was unable to keep a certain Supreme Leader off her mind, but at least she was able to stay focused on the engines enough to fix them. By noon, she had it running again, and she spent another hour on finetuning it.

She went back to the mess hall for lunch, once again avoiding her friends. They would ask too many questions, and Rey wouldn’t be able to answer. After lunch, she went back to the hangar and got a small craft that they wouldn’t miss and tapped in the coordinates for Maz’s castle ruins.

It took her three full hours to reach it.

As she parked the shuttle, the sight of those ruins saddened her deeply. Rey closed her eyes and could still remember how it had looked in all its glory. Before she had touched that lightsaber. Before her destiny. Before _him…_

Rey steeled herself. Sunset was still a few hours away. Enough time left for some practice and meditation.

Amidst the ruins of Maz’s cantina, she ignited her lightsaber. She closed her eyes and connected with the Force, letting it flow through her, calming her jumbled brain. She breathed in deeply and started her usual sequence.  
The patterns were familiar, as ancient as time itself and performed by a thousand generations of Jedi before her. It reassured her. She might be the last Jedi now, but she would not be the last! She would teach others what she had learned once this terrible war was over.

Somehow, during her training, Rey ended up doing different exercises.  
Movements and combinations she had never performed before. But they flowed through her body and they did not feel strange or unfamiliar. By the time Rey felt she was done, the sun was starting to creep lower. She thumbed her lightsaber, effectively shutting it off.

She sat down on a large boulder and assumed her meditation pose. Rey figured she had another hour before sunset would fully set in. She needed that time.

Because she had tried her very best to occupy herself, but Ben’s words kept repeating themselves in her mind. Rey kept seeing the expressions on his face during their last conversation. And of course, she couldn’t erase all those vividly erotic scenes that kept flashing through her brain at the most inopportune times.

She breathed in and tried to find that balance within herself, as Luke had taught her. Rey soon found it, reveling in the peace it brought. But then a sound brusquely pulled her from that peaceful state.  
  
She looked up at the vibrant skies and noticed a familiar shuttle approaching.

_He’s here…_

Her breath caught in her throat.

What if he wasn’t alone? What if this was a trap? What if she had lured the entire Resistance to ruin?  
All these questions ran through her mind, but in the end, the only thought that kept registering first and foremost was ‘ _He’s here’_.

Rey got up from her cross-legged position on the boulder and took a few steps as his shuttle touched down in the same place it had before, that long ago day.

She held her breath as the ramp lowered and released it with a shudder as she saw his telltale dark boots appear in her line of vision. Her hand instinctively hovered over her lightsaber. When he was fully visible, standing at the bottom of that ramp, her heart skipped a beat, only to pick up at double speed.

He seemed equally affected. For a few long moments, neither of them moved.

Ben was the first to break the stand-still. He started walking towards her in that strong and determined way of his. Far from elegant but commanding in its own way.

Rey stood there, frozen to the spot.

He stopped three feet away, looking down at her with such an open expression on his face.

“You’re really here.” He whispered breathlessly.

Despite herself, she smiled. He sounded so baffled, so completely shocked that she would actually come to meet him.

“Did you doubt I would be?” Rey asked softly. Her voice sounded breathless too, much to her own dismay.

“Honestly?” Ben said with his eyebrows drawn up. He pursed his lips in that adorable way of his.  
He looked at his boots and frowned, clearly struggling with himself.

“I did.” She said in response.

That made his head whip up. Ben’s gaze clashed with hers, holding her hostage with its intensity.

“You thought I wouldn’t show?”

“Or that you would not come alone.” Rey said quietly, nodding in acknowledgement.

Her honesty stung, but he could not blame her.

He figured, from her point of view, it was a possibility. Just like it had been from his.

“But here we are.” His voice was softer than she’d ever heard, except in those dreams.  
Except… they weren’t dreams apparently.

Embarrassment tinted her cheeks bright red, and her embarrassment made him feel uncomfortable too.

“We need to talk about this.” He said.

“Yes, we should.” She answered slowly. She closed her eyes briefly, wondering how in the world she would handle this. She decided that offense was the best defense.

“I thought they were just dreams.” She said bluntly and witnessed the tips of his big ears go red.  
“Now that I realize that they weren’t…” She bit the inside of her lip, still having trouble with that tidbit of information. She took a deep breath and continued in a businesslike tone.

“Now that I realize that they weren’t just dreams, I am left with a lot of questions.” She looked him square in the eye. “Did you know?”

Ben looked at her and she saw shame reflected in those dark eyes. Eyes that managed to make her forget they were on opposite sides of a war.

“I had a suspicion at first. After it happened the third time, I knew, yes.”

His confession made her swallow hard.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her words were curt, harsh, relentless.

He ducked his head, but not before she caught the hint of a smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

“You told me to be quiet.”

His reply made her frown. Rey remembered all the times he had tried to talk to her in a flash. Sometimes before, sometimes after their lovemaking. She had always told him to be quiet, to not ruin the moment. Swallowing hard – again! – she looked at him.

“And you just obeyed? Without question? That doesn’t sound like you at all, _Supreme Leader.”_ Rey snarled.

His head whipped up and he looked her in the eye. His gaze was hard and unrelenting. His entire posture was so rigid, she was afraid he would snap any minute. Something gave in his stare, just the tiniest bit.

“If I didn’t, you’d go and not come back.”

Rey frowned again.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she bit out.

Ben took a step closer, the single step bringing him so close she could feel the heat from his body.  
It was strangely comforting, and she had to fight herself not to reach out and run her hand over his chest.

“You would just go back to ignoring me like before. I knew that. I…”

Ben’s voice died out softly and he pursed his lips in that sweet way of his. He bit the insides of his lips, his insecurity so close to the surface. He sighed and Rey felt an unease creep up.

“You what?” she snapped, the sensations clamoring at her pushing her to her limits.

He looked up at her and his entire face seemed to have changed. His expression was softer, there was a definite note of regret in his eyes.

“Did you never wonder why we always discovered your whereabouts?” He asked softly.

It made Rey’s eyebrows draw tight.

“I couldn’t go back to that loneliness. That’s why I kept hunting you down. It was never about the Resistance, Rey. Not since you left me on Crait, wishing I could turn back time and undo what I did.”

He wrung his hands, and it registered faintly that he wasn’t wearing gloves.

“I have become Supreme Leader, I am in control of entire systems, millions do my bidding. But it’s an empty feat. It means nothing.” He said and just like he had on the Supremacy that fateful day, he looked deeply into her eyes while shaking his head.

“Not without you.” Ben swallowed hard and continued hoarsely. “I would give it all up for you. Without hesitation.”

He reached out and took her hands in his, looking at their joined hands. The effect that small touch had on both of them was nothing if not poignant.

“I once told you that you were nothing, but not to me.”

Ben looked at her then, his dark eyes so sad that it brought tears to her own eyes.

“I should have chosen my words more carefully. I meant to say, you were my everything.  You still are.” He whispered.

“Ben…” she started but halted abruptly by his next action.

He unclipped his lightsaber and went down on his knee in front of her.

“I have wronged you. This time away from you has made me realize that. It made me see that my life without you is worth nothing. I am on my knees now, willing to give it all up. One word from you, and I will surrender all that I have and all that I am.”

Ben looked up at her and the look in his eyes took her breath away.

“Stay with me, Rey.” He croaked. “Please.” He whispered brokenly.

The air was knocked from her lungs as she stared down at him.

“You would surrender?” She frowned.

He nodded while pursing his lips once more.

“If you’ll stay with me, yes.”

Rey frowned down at him.

“Ben, please get off your knees.”

A stubborn glint shone in his eyes.

“Not until you say you’ll stay with me.”

She would have laughed at his expression if their situation wasn’t so serious.

“I mean it, Ben. Get up.”

“Will you stay with me, Rey?”

“Ben…” Her voice had a distinct notion of irritation threaded through. “This would never work…”

“Rey, I need you. I will do whatever it takes…”

His voice trailed off and he stared up at her. The insinuation in his words made her breath catch and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look in his eyes.

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes!” He said with conviction.

She worried her bottom lip and her eyebrows drew together in a frown. Rey kept her silence for a few moments, unable to say a word as her thoughts were racing.

“Rey… please?” He begged her again.

And then he said the one thing that she had never expected to hear from him.

“I love you Rey. Please stay with me.”

Her entire face was schooled into an expression of extreme shock.

“You…” she whispered hoarsely, “you love me?”

“Yes.”

He took her second hand in his and then continued softly.

“I have since we met here that first time. And I will do whatever you ask of me. If you want me to come back with you to the Resistance, I will. Even if only death awaits me there.”

Rey closed her eyes briefly and a tear escaped. It slowly trailed down her cheek in utter silence.

“Get up, Ben.” She said again, a definitive notion to her voice. She grabbed his lightsaber reluctantly.  
Realizing she was serious, he got off his knee. When he stood, she looked up at him again.

“Going back to the Resistance isn’t an option. They’ll have you tried and executed. You should go back to your ship” Rey said in a businesslike tone.

Ben’s heart dropped at her cold demeanor. He merely nodded in defeat.

“We need to find another way to turn this war around. We’ll need to discuss this thoroughly and come up with a plan that actually has a chance at success.”

His head snapped up at her words.

“What are you saying? Are you saying…” The hope in his eyes was infectious.

She smiled up at him.

“I would not have come to you on the Supremacy if I hadn’t.”

Ben let out a strangled sound and crushed her to him in a tight hug.

“You scared me.”

Rey laughed.

“I know.”

Ben kissed her lips like she was water and he was dying of thirst.

“I need to go.” She whispered when he let her up for air. “They’ll be worried.”

He nodded and reluctantly let her go. She walked over to her shuttle and settled.  
Right before she took off, she reached out through their Bond.

“Hey Ben…” she said and chuckled when she felt his surprise filter through.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” he replied quietly.

Rey smiled and spoke in a low and husky voice, reminiscent of sultry summer nights and tangled sheets.

“I’ll see you tonight…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dear reader...
> 
> now I'm extremely curious to know your thoughts... 
> 
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Too much smut? Not enough smut? Too little of a story line? Did I capture the essence of the song or did I drop the ball on this one?
> 
> I did the best I could, with such a tight restriction of words (I could have gone waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay overboard with this one!)  
> I would love to hear from you, so please leave me a comment to let me know exactly what you think! 
> 
> Lots of love!  
> X  
> B


End file.
